marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeryn Hogarth
Jeryn "Jeri" Hogarth is a lawyer at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz. While taking on the case of the suspected murderer Hope Shlottman, Hogarth then became involved in the hunt for Kilgrave which soon resulted in Hogarth's personal and professional life crumbling. As a result of her dealings with Jones and Kilgrave, Hogarth decided to hire Foggy Nelson to deal with any cases involving vigilantes. Upon Danny Rand's return home, Hogarth acted as Rand's personal lawyer to reinstate him back at Rand Enterprises, winning the case for him. Biography Early life Intern for Rand Enterprises Hogarth once worked as an intern for Wendell Rand. She didn't have her own office at Rand Enterprises, so she had a table next to the copy machine, putting files under the table leg because of the uneven floor. During her time working there, Hogarth became close to Danny Rand, her boss' son, who gave her affectionate nicknames such as Jay Money. She once bribed him $5 to not tell anyone how she secretly cussed out one of her bosses. When Wendell and his wife Heather Rand were killed in a plane crash along with Danny, Hogarth attended their funeral and showed her respect by taking care of their grave stones. Marrying Wendy Ross Hogarth asked her girlfriend Wendy Ross to marry her by putting an engagement ring at the bottom of a tiramisu dessert when they were at dinner. Ross almost choked on the ring before she discovered it. During their marriage, Wendy Ross-Hogarth would sacrifice opportunities and money so that Hogarth could complete law school.3 Ross-Hogarth took Hogarth to Paris to celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary, but Hogarth spent much of her time on the phone with a client. Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Hiring Jessica Jones Hogarth offered Jessica Jones a job as the private investigator for Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, but Jones refused the offer, even using foul language to accentuate the point. Hogarth was disappointed, because even though Jones' style was unorthodox and received various complaints, it was effective. Hogarth decided to hire someone else to be the firm's investigator. Stripper Case Hogarth was walking by the receptionist's desk at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office as Jessica Jones arrived. Jones immediately asked if she had a new case Jones could investigate. Hogarth told her that someone already had that job; Jones bragged that whoever he was was not as good as she was. Hogarth agreed, reminding Jones that she was offered the position but adamantly refused it while also cursing at Hogarth and her staff; Jones asked her to excuse it by saying she was more than likely drunk before reminding Hogarth how much she needed her methods to get the work done. Knowing that Jones' methods were often effective and could also be useful, Hogarth took Jones to her office and handed her a subpoena for Gregory Spheeris, a strip-club owner who was being sued by an ex-employee from the SoHo House who had fallen when the pole she was using broke, causing her brain damage, but Spheeris believed that she was always dim-witted. Hogarth told Jones that Spheeris had too many bodyguards for anyone to serve him. Surprised that Hogarth was representing just an ordinary person, as opposed to a major company or rich client, Jones took on the case. A few days later, Jones sent a picture that she had served Spheeris a subpoena; however, Spheeris' lawyer had complained that Jones had lifted Spheeris' car over her head and threatened to blast him with her laser eyes. Hogarth, looking out the window at the city at night, called Jones to ask what happened and she confirmed the confrontation. Pam quietly came behind her, kissing her and caressing her softly. Distracted, Hogarth complimented Jones on her work and told her that she would be paid soon. Then, quickly ending the conversation, Hogarth turned her attention back towards Pam. The next day, Hogarth got a phone call from Jones, requesting to get her money for the Spheeris job immediately; Hogarth told her that she knew the procedure with the payroll department. Jones asked for a loan and was quickly denied as Hogarth recommended she instead ask a friend. As Hogarth, who was leaving for the day, approached the receptionist desk, Pam walked slowly toward her, smiling. Hogarth ignored her and turned to Wendy Ross-Hogarth who kissed her and walked with her with her arm around her as they went to eat at a restaurant where they had made reservations for the night. Defending Hope Shlottman Hogarth had a meeting with Jessica Jones who demanded that she take on the case of Hope Shlottman who had murdered her parents. Hogarth refused, believing the evidence showed Shlottman as guilty and Hogarth had no intention of losing, although Jones insisted that Shlottman was being controlled by Kilgrave. During the conversation, Pam interrupted, saying that Wendy Ross-Hogarth was calling, Hogarth insisted she would call her back. Jones told Hogarth that she would owe her a favor if she took the case so Hogarth told her to get proof. As Jones exited, Pam returned and told Hogarth that her wife had learned of their affair. When Jones found David Kurata who could help prove Kilgrave's existence, Hogarth then took on the case and went to Northeastern Correctional Facility where Shlottman was now being detained. She explained that she was her new lawyer as her public defender would get her a double life sentence. Hogarth then noted that Jones still believed in her innocence and was working to find others who were abused by Kilgrave. Shlottman looked up, wondering if there were others besides Jones and her to whom this happened, then Hogarth told Shlottman to reveal all she knew. Hogarth decided to file for divorce from Wendy Ross-Hogarth, asking Desmond Tobey to handle the case. Jessica Jones abruptly entered Hogarth's office, demanding she have a press conference to defend the actions of Hope Shlottman to the public. Jones accused her cowardice; Hogarth cited that what she does is a tried-and-true strategy and she was not going to jeopardize her credibility by openly stating that she believed in mind control. Hogarth told Jones to bring her other victims of Kilgrave, starting with herself, but Jones said she was too busy trying to capture Kilgrave to do Hogarth's job for her. Talk Radio Interview Hogarth was called by Trish Walker, who wanted an interview with Hope Shlottman; Hogarth agreed and they scheduled it. During the interview, Hogarth held her phone near Shlottman as she described Kilgrave's power. After the interview, Hogarth told Walker that Shlottman was clearly insane. Walker defended Shlottman, all a plan of Hogarth to have Walker persuading the public that telepaths can exist with the Avengers. When Kilgrave called WNEX Station, wondering why Walker was insulting him, Hogarth witnessed as Shlottman became erratic upon hearing his voice. Confronting Ross While Hogarth was negotiating with Larry, who represented a company that caused puppies to be poisoned by his client's product, Jessica Jones ignored Pam and entered Hogarth's office. Jones demanded to know if Audrey Eastman was referred to her by Desmond Tobey. Irked, Hogarth confirmed that Eastman was a client of Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz and that Tobey was a trustworthy lawyer who was working on her divorce. As she exited, Hogarth told Jones to relax because she seemed even more paranoid than she usually was. Hogarth chose to take Pam to favorite restaurant for lunch. While the two walked, Pam tried to convince her that they should take a holiday to Rome, however Hogarth was distracted looking at her phone and seeing that she had even more people arriving about their encounters with Kilgrave ever since the Trish Talk interview. Pam noted that she felt that Hogarth had been changing, now spending far too much time worried about work, and wanted the woman with whom she fell in love to return to her again. Admitting her fault, Hogarth decided to give Pam her full attention from this moment onwards. As they were about to enter the establishment, they saw Wendy Ross-Hogarth exiting; Wendy could not believe that Jeri was taking Pam to the same restaurant where they had gotten engaged. Wendy told Pam, who was visibly upset, how Jeri proposed before rudely telling her not to chock on the ring. Jeri retorted that if Wendy had hoped to breakup her new relationship, it would not result in them reconciling. Wendy left speechless. Jeri, thinking of the restaurant as common property, said that Wendy was not getting it in the divorce; however Pam, refusing to eat there, said that Wendy was Kilgrave Victim Support Group Hogarth returned to the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office to find it flooded with people who wanted to prove that they were victims of Kilgrave; not wanting to deal with them, she called Jessica Jones. Jones protested, saying that she had other cases, including pursuing Kilgrave, but Hogarth invoked that Jones owed her a favor. Hogarth wanted Jones to find dirt on Wendy Ross-Hogarth so she can use it during the divorce proceedings and Jones said she would try. Her attention then turned to the flood of new clients and agreed to interview each of them one by one to see if they were telling the truth. In a conference room, Hogarth and Jones, with a cameraman, began listening to the testimonies of different people who blamed Kilgrave for their unusual behaviors, such as a young pregnant girl and a man who robbed a store. Often, the people were not victims of Kilgrave; however, there were a few, including Jackson and Clair who Jones knew were victims by their knowing key nuances of the telepath. After the interviews, Jones collected the people; Hogarth noted that it was a Kilgrave Victim Support Group and asked Jones if she would participate. Jones reminded Hogarth that Jones was busy as well as anti-social. Hogarth noted that Kilgrave could be someone with whom she could work with, claiming that what he was being wasteful with his gifts. Jones became extremely offended by Hogarth's comments and hit the paned glass of the conference room, cracking it before storming out. Hogarth later called Jones asking if she was trying to pay her debt; Jones told her not at that moment Hope Shlottman's Attack Hogarth was informed that Hope Shlottman was attacked and decided to call Jessica Jones while in her car with Pam sleeping on her chest. Jones mocked Hogarth by asking if this was a booty call but Hogarth was not impressed so Jones noted she had not found any dirt on Wendy Ross-Hogarth yet. Hogarth told her to keep looking before informing her of the attack on Shlottman, causing Jones to curse in frustration. The next morning Hogarth met with Jones outside the Northeastern Correctional Facility and explained that Kilgrave was seemingly not involved. She went on to explain that she had been forced to bribe a guard to find out exactly what had happened as Shlottman was refusing to speak to her and had learned that Sissy Garcia was responsible. Hogarth frustratingly told Jones that this case was getting too expensive before leaving for Jones to deal with the situation herself as Shlottman was refusing to accuse Garcia who could easily attack her again. Back in her office, Hogarth was called by Jones who was rude to Pam on the phone before asking about getting medication for Shlottman's abortion for the baby Kilgrave had fathered with her. Frustrated, Hogarth ranted about loving Pam who was being very patient with everything that was happening while also helping her with the case until Jones hung up. Hogarth then confirmed to Pam that she was serious about marrying her and Pam told her that she wanted to as well but only once Hogarth was finally divorced as Pam was catholic, leaving Hogarth alone to consider her current options. Hogarth met with Jones at Northeastern Correctional Facility where Jones gave Shlottman the pills for her abortion which she took without any hesitation. Jones then spoke with Hogarth and requested that she stay with Shlottman while she suffered the effects of the drugs through a likely very difficult night, promising to find dirt on Wendy Ross-Hogarth in exchange, explaining that she was willing to dangle Ross-Hogarth off a ledge to sign the divorce papers, which Hogarth did not object to due to her great frustration about Ross-Hogarth's attitude towards their rough divorce settlements. As requested Hogarth stayed by Shlottman's bedside as she suffered from horrific pains from the medication that would kill her unborn child. Considering the possibilities that could be had by having Kilgrave's powers for herself, Hogarth spoke to the nurse in charge and requested that she give her the dead fetus from Shlottman and deliver it to ZALK labs, the nurse questioned her reasons but Hogarth refused to answer and told her to keep this deal quiet. With the deal made, Hogarth went and sat with Shlottman, comforting her by placing her hand gently on her head and massaging her. Jessica Jones' Terrible Plan As Hogarth and Pam made their way towards the New York State Supreme Court Building they were confronted by Jessica Jones who demanded a lawyer. When Jones revealed that a temp had given her their location, Hogarth told Pam to fire the temp. Jones promised that Wendy Ross-Hogarth would sign the divorce papers then asked Hogarth what she would need to do to get locked away in a maximum security prison by the end of the night. Although Hogarth was reluctant to discuss this matter in case Jones was planning a crime, she admitted it housed only serial killers and rapists. Jones told Hogarth to be at the 15th Precinct Police Station that night and claimed that something had already been done. Back in the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office, Hogarth was confronted by her ex wife who handed her an envelope. While Ross-Hogarth spoke to Pam, Hogarth opened the envelope only to discover it contained their email correspondents over the years which proved that Hogarth had committed crimes during a past case and Ross-Hogarth would blackmail her with. Although Pam lied to defend her actions, Ross-Hogarth expressed her disgust at Jones' attack against her before demanding seventy five percent of her assets. Hogarth was informed that Jones had been arrested for allegedly murdering her neighbor Ruben by ripping off his head. Hogarth arrived furious at Jones and told Detective Oscar Clemons that she would be inciting mental incompetence for the incident. Jones however insisted that she needed to be locked in super max, when Hogarth insisted that she refused to do this Jones told Clemons that Hogarth would no longer be her lawyer, as a result Clemons told her to leave and promised to get a public defender for Jones' upcoming case to replace Hogarth instead Dealing with Wendy Ross-Hogarth Hogarth had a meeting with Wendy Ross-Hogarth and her lawyer at the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office where Hogarth's lawyer, Desmond Tobey insisted that the seventy five percent she was demanded was ridiculous. Ross-Hogarth accused Hogarth of sending thugs after her before calling her a bastard before they discussed their relationship with Ross-Hogarth noting that she now had nothing and she intended now to take Hogarth's apology in the form of money. As they were speaking Pam burst into the room and called Hogarth out to answer a call, at which point Ross-Hogarth mocked Hogarth's lover for addressing her so formally, crudely asking if she call her Miss Hogarth while they were in bed together. Hogarth stepped out of the room and was told that the call was from Jessica Jones, which excited Hogarth as she believed it meant that she had dug up dirt on her ex-wife, but Pam explained that Jones was sending them a message that she was currently with Kilgrave for unknown reasons. That night, Hogarth got another email from Ross-Hogarth threatening to expose her corruption, frustrated Hogarth looked out over New York City and cursed. Hogarth sent a text message to Jones demanded that she stop whatever she was doing and find dirt on Ross-Hogarth that she could exploit. She quickly got a reply which answered with the words bitches right before promising to do as instructed. Hogarth however was unaware that Kilgrave had taken Jones' phone from her and was the one sending the messages Manipulated by Kilgrave Tempted by Kilgrave's Power Hogarth was contacted by Jessica Jones who asked to meet her at a Decommissioned CDC Facility where she found Kilgrave was being held captive. Hogarth demanded that Jones free her prisoner noting that she had no proof to convict him, Jones however insisted that he was too dangerous and that she would record him using him powers. Hogarth explained that Hope Shlottman was being offered a plea bargain which she would be presenting to her. Jones noted that they just needed one jury member to believe Kilgrave's power and Jones went to convince Oscar Clemons to be the witness. Jones left Hogarth to watch Kilgrave, noting that he had now seen his face making her a target. While waiting for Jones to return, Hogarth text with Desmond Tobey to see how her divorce case was going only to be told that she was going to have to hand over ninety percent of her assets now. Hogarth called Wendy Ross-Hogarth and reminded her that if she lost her position then Ross-Hogarth would get nothing as well before they argued about each others careers before Hogarth called her ex wife heartless only to be hung up on as a result. Kilgrave took the opportunity to ask Hogarth to speak to him as he requested a good lawyer before asking about her divorce troubles, claiming to have read her lips. Kilgrave revealed that Jones had moved in with him at the Jones Residence, asking if she had told Hogarth this calling her a liar. Kilgrave claimed that Jones' stories were false and denied his powers, but he did subtly hint that if he did have these powers he could make any problem, like Ross-Hogarth, disappear. But Hogarth was not swayed and instead told him to repeat that for the camera to record his confession. Eventually Jones returned having failed to convince Oscar Clemons to help them and Hogarth berated her for not being able to speak with Hope Shlottman. Jones explained that she planned to step into the cell and force Kilgrave to use his powers against her. While Hogarth watched and filmed, Jones entered Kilgrave's room and began mockingly seducing him before beating him half to death. Trish Walker also arrived and they watched as Kilgrave refused to use his powers until they were forced to electrocute the pair of them to save Kilgrave's life Making Hard Choices Back at the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office, Hogarth considered what she had witnessed until Pam arrived and told her that Wendy Ross-Hogarth was sending the damning evidence around the offices which she had just stopped. Pam demanded that she stop Ross-Hogarth, calling her the best lawyer in New York City before seductively putting Hogarth's hand between her legs and explaining how she had fallen in love with her and telling her to end this divorce so they could finally marry each other. Hogarth instead sent to the Northeastern Correctional Facility to meet with Hope Shlottman and offer her the plea deal, explaining that even after serving twenty years she would still have half her life to live as a free woman. Shlottman was confused by Hogarth's change in attitude and demanded to speak to Jessica Jones about the decision, but Hogarth told her to make her own decision as she was too young to understand that this was her one and only chance to regain control over her life again, but Shlottman insisted upon speaking to Jones. Hogarth returned to the Decommissioned CDC Facility to find only Trish Walker watching over Kilgrave and recommended that Walker take a break as she did not want her losing her mind as well. Once Walker was gone however, Hogarth told Kilgrave that she was ready to talk about his idea of helping her stop Ross-Hogarth from destroying her life. Hogarth agreed to cut the wires to stop Kilgrave from being electrocuted and went to open his cell door to set him free, however before she could open the door she heard footsteps and returned to the desk. Jones entered the room with Albert and Louise Thompson, Kilgrave's long lost parents who she would use to get an emotional response from her hostage. Just as the reunion began, Oscar Clemons arrived and attempted to arrest Jones, only to be threatened and handcuffed by Walker inside. While Hogarth was horrified by the many crimes that she was witnessing she was powerless to stop it and watched as the Thompson's entered their son's jail cell to confront him. Kilgrave screamed at his parents for leaving him as they argued about who was the true monster. Albert noted how Kilgrave had tortured them for years until Louise was forced to stab her own son. Furious at the betrayal of trust, Kilgrave ordered his mother to pick up the scissors she had dropped and stab herself repeatedly in the heart. Although Jessica Jones tried to stop this, the wire Hogarth had cut prevented her from doing so as they witnessed Louise killing herself. Jones ordered everyone to run as Hogarth stole Clemons gun and escaped.3 However just as she reached her car, Hogarth was found by Kilgrave who had also escaped during the chaos and who put her under his control and forced her to drive him away from danger. Kilgrave's Slave Having now gotten far enough away from the Decommissioned CDC Facility, Hogarth took the chance to confront Kilgrave over murdering his own mother, however Kilgrave argued that his mother was really a barbaric monster who performed horrific experiments on her own son and vowed to kill his father as well before ordering Hogarth to take him to a doctor to treat the bullet wound he had gained from Trish Walker shooting him during his dramatic escape. Instead of taking Kilgrave to Metro-General Hospital, Hogarth took the chance to end her divorce proceedings by taking him instead to the home of Wendy Ross-Hogarth who Kilgrave took control over immediately. Kilgrave questioned why Hogarth would take him to the home of the woman she had abused so badly but still promised that he would force her to sign the divorce papers if he felt like assisting her, claiming to be a man of his word. Ross-Hogarth then came back downstairs with her medical bag as ordered to help stitch up Kilgrave's injuries. While Ross-Hogarth treated Kilgrave's wounds, Hogarth listened as he ranted to Ross-Hogarth about everything he had done for Jessica Jones by fixing up the Jones Residence, with Kilgrave ordering Hogarth to keep quiet. When Kilgrave asked what Jones wanted Hogarth explained she wanted him to pay for what he had done to her and Hope Shlottman before confessing that Shlottman was pregnant with his child and that she had kept the child's remains for experimentation while also noting that Jones did not know anything about any of this. Hogarth was then called by Jones herself and Kilgrave ordered her to allow him to listen into their conversation and to find out what happened to his father. While Hogarth claimed to be at home hiding, Jones claimed that Oscar Clemons and Kilgrave's father were gone and was most likely with Kilgrave. However while Hogarth was trying to learn more, Ross-Hogarth saw the conversation and assumed it was with Pam, loudly interrupting and giving Jones the clue she needed about Hogarth's true whereabouts and dangerous situation Death by 1,000 Cuts While Kilgrave considered what Jessica Jones had said on the phone had was spooked by hearing the doorbell ring and decided to run, however first he told Wendy Ross-Hogarth to reclaim her revenge by one thousand cuts that they had discussed, giving her a knife and telling her to kill Hogarth by cutting her. Hogarth was chased around the room by her ex-wife who continued cutting her skin and counting down, with Hogarth trying and failing to catch the knife with her bare hands. As the cuts amassed over Hogarth's hands, face, arms and legs, she tried desperately to escape by was in too much agony to get away from the blade Ross-Hogarth was swinging at her. The pair wrestled until Ross-Hogarth straddled her and continued slicing at her flesh. However Pam stormed inside and hit Ross-Hogarth across the skull, accidentally impaling her on the table side and killing her. Jessica Jones also arrived to witness the carnage and demanded to know where Kilgrave was before confronting Hogarth for her part in Louise Thompson's tragic death by her cutting the wires. Pam was taken to the 15th Precinct Police Station due to killing Ross-Hogarth and Hogarth agreed to act as her lawyer, however Pam questioned how Kilgrave could have ever known about Ross-Hogarth to begin with. Pam soon worked out that Hogarth had taken Kilgrave to her own ex-wife to sign the divorce papers and was mortified, however Hogarth claimed that Pam alone had murdered Ross-Hogarth, claiming no responsibility for herself. Horrified, Pam told a detective that Hogarth was not her lawyer, claiming to not know who she even was Defending Jessica Jones Soon Jessica Jones caught up with Kilgrave and managed to break his neck during their final fight. Hogarth acted as Jones' lawyer and defender her against Samantha Reyes, who argued that Jones had murdered Kilgrave in cold blood. Hogarth however was able to convince Reyes that Kilgrave forced Jones to break his own next due to the guilt he had felt about the many crimes he had committed. Additionally, she reminded that several police officers opened fire on Jones without jurisdiction. Reyes relented and Hogarth won the case to protect Jones. Lawyer for Heroes Hiring Foggy Nelson Marci Stahl, an employee of Hogarth, recommended Foggy Nelson as a valuable attorney to recruit when his firm, Nelson and Murdock, collapsed after losing the highly publicized Punisher trial. Hogarth approached Nelson, offering him a position in the firm, stating that his "out-of-the-box" thinking would be a great asset for the firm, believing that the city will see more cases involving "vigilantes" and will need people as bold as Nelson to pursue those cases. Nelson gladly accepted the job once Hogarth showed him his fee Character traits Cold, ruthless, and seemingly amoral, Hogarth excels at manipulation. At the same time, however, Hogarth seems to know her own limits, prioritizing "winning" over idealism (in contrast with the lawyers of Nelson/Murdock, for example) as such, she is susceptible to manipulation, as when she accepts Kilgrave's offer of an easy triumph over the issues in her divorce with Wendy, on whom she cheated with the her younger secretary, Pam. Hogarth's only loyalty is to herself and her own success; even after Pam saves Hogarth from Wendy's attempt at murder (while under the control of Kilgrave), Hogarth disavows all responsibility for the violence at Wendy's house, betraying Pam even as Hogarth attempts to act as her attorney. Relationships *Wendy Ross-Hogarth - Ex-wife; deceased. *Rand Enterprises **Wendell Rand - Former employer; deceased. **Ward Meachum - Enemy turned ally. *Danny Rand - Friend and client. *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz **Desmond Tobey - Partner and lawyer. **Pam - Former secretary and ex-girlfriend. **Jessica Jones - Employee and Client **Marci Stahl - Employee **Foggy Nelson - Employee *Hope Shlottman - Client; deceased. *Trish Walker *Oscar Clemons; deceased. *David Kurata *Kilgrave Victim Support Group - Founder **Donald **Clair **Emma **Jackson *Albert Thompson; deceased. *Louise Thompson - Accidental victim; deceased. *Justin Boden - Client *Claire Temple *Colleen Wing *Harold Meachum - Enemy; deceased. *Joy Meachum - Enemy. *Kilgrave - Enemy; deceased. *Gregory Spheeris - Enemy. *Samantha Reyes - Opposing district attorney and enemy; deceased Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 TV series) **''Jessica Jones'' - Carrie-Anne Moss ***"AKA Ladies Night" (First appearance) ***"AKA Crush Syndrome" ***"AKA It's Called Whiskey" ***"AKA 99 Friends" ***"AKA You're a Winner" ***"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" ***"AKA WWJD?" ***"AKA Sin Bin" ***"AKA 1,000 Cuts" ***"AKA Smile" ***"AKA Start from the Beginning" ***"AKA Freak Accident" ***"AKA Sole Survivor" ***"AKA God Help the Hobo" ***"AKA The Octopus" ***"AKA Facetime" ***"AKA Ain't We Got Fun" ***"AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed" ***"AKA Pork Chop" ***"AKA Pray for My Patsy" ***"AKA Playland" **''Daredevil'' - Carrie-Anne Moss ***"A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" **''Iron Fist'' - Carrie-Anne Moss ***"Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" ***"Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" ***"Black Tiger Steals Heart" (Mentioned only) ***"Dragon Plays with Fire" **''The Defenders'' - Carrie-Anne Moss ***"Mean Right Hook" ***"Worst Behavior" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Jeryn Hogarth is a male. *Jeryn is the first lesbian character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery ''Jessica Jones'' To be added ''Daredevil'' To be added ''Iron Fist'' To be added ''The Defenders'' To be added Video Jeri Hogarth -- Marvel 101 Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) characters Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Lawyers Category:Allies